


Noche de Chicas

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Guitars, Sewing Needles and Crows [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Girls' Night Out, High School, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida and Marigraciela reluctantly invited Zoe Aves to their girls' night out.





	1. Noche de Chicas

Zoe was nervous. Her body froze at the sight of Manny's cell number calling her. With shaky hands, she tapped the respond button.

"Oh, hey, Manny," she responded, laughing anxiously. "Where am I? You did say you'd pick me up... I-I'm at Marigraciela's house right now... Yeah, sorry for not telling you earlier. I'll wait for you here, ok? Goodbye, mi amor."

She took a deep, shaky breath as she hung up. Sweat formed on her face. This was going to be a special night. A night with a boy she liked since kindergarten. 

Marigraciela makes Frida a pink frilly dress much to her dismay.

But they heard the door bell.

Marigraciela and Frida said inside their heads "Oh no"

Luisa walked down the stairs

"I'll get it"

Marigraciela facepalmed "Oh no mom"

Luisa opened the door

"Oh you must be Zoe Aves"

Red skulls in Marigraciela's eyes as she growled.

In Marigraciela's room, Marigraciela and Frida would not talk to Zoe until......

Frida said "Oh hello Aves what are you doing here"

Zoe said "Suarez what are you doing here"

Marigraciela said "Zoe when we were in kindergarten, you used to be friends with Manny until one day he meets Frida and also forget about you"

Zoe said "Okay fine?!"

Frida said "Jeez no need to lose your temper"

Marigraciela said "Zoe you're just jealous because Frida's a good singer and i'm a great sewist"

Zoe growled

But Brie Brie crawled to Zoe.

Zoe screamed "What is that?!"

Marigraciela said "That's just Brie Brie"

Brie Brie coos.

"Brie Brie did just you touch Pablo's trunk"

Ghostly moaning

Zoe, Marigraciela, Frida and Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Frida said "Run!"

A humanoid spirit with cat ears started chasing Zoe, Marigraciela and Frida until Brie Brie trips it and traps it back in Pablo's trunk.

Marigraciela, Frida and Zoe panted.

"Brie Brie!"

Brie Brie giggles.


	2. Noche de Chicos

Manny and Pablo were reading books until they heard a scream.

"What's wrong great grandpa Pablo"

"Someone's touching my trunk!?"

Manny said "Oh this it was Brie Brie"

"BRIE BRIE!?"

They heard a baby laughing.

"Brie Brie"

"Brie Brie"

Manny opens the door and run up the stairs.

Manny kicked the door open but Pablo and his great grandfather's ghost sees Frida, Zoe, Marigraciela and Brie Brie having fun.

Manny said "Frida are you okay"

Frida said "Of course i'm okay we're having fun."

Brie Brie babbled "Manny"

Manny said "Pablo she say my name"

Pablo said "Uh-oh"


End file.
